


pride of 1 cm.

by cheonsagateun



Series: till the end of the line. [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delapan puluh tahun adalah cukup untuk membalik semua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pride of 1 cm.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** captain america milik marvel. judul berasal dari lagu milik mamamoo. dan saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun di sini.
> 
> hari keenam :""D jangan bosan ya sama saya huhu

Steve menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Tubuh ringkih, kecil, dengan balutan kaus yang kebesaran ini.

“... tidak ada baju lain?”

Adalah perkataan yang memicu tawa kecil sahabatnya. Tawa ringan, yang membuat sahabatnya melihatnya baik-baik seraya menggelengkan kepala.

“Itu yang paling kecil.” Bucky menepuk-nepuk pundak Steve. Maniknya mengerling sedikit. Menggelengkan kepala lagi begitu mengetahui bahwa temannya tak ubahnya tulang berbalut kulit. “Kamu sih, makan yang banyak makanya biar tinggi.”

“Heh.”

“Tapi ini serius, Steve. Lihat dirimu. Aku jadi mengkhawatirkan masa depanmu dengan gadis-gadis.”

Nada itu dilontarkan Bucky dengan setengah bercanda, masih ada kekhawatiran nyata yang tersirat.

“Tidak perlu, Buck. Aku hanya perlu dekat dengan satu gadis.”

Namun kurva kembar Steve meliuk ke atas ketika membalasnya. Bucky menggumamkan kata, "Dasar," pelan, yang luput dari telinga temannya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Di sana dapur. Pintu cokelat itu kamar mandi.”

Ditangkapnya manik Bucky yang memandang ke arahnya, berganti menuju arah yang dimaksudkan, kemudian mengangguk samar. Memperkenalkan seluk beluk apartemen ini adalah tugasnya, selama Bucky tinggal di sini dan belajar mengingat, menggali keping demi keping masa lalunya dari pengaruh cuci otak HYDRA. Tidak ada pertanyaan yang keluar dari lisan temannya, dan Steve tahu, bahwa Bucky paham.

Aman, hingga sekarang.

“Bucky, aku mau ke minimarket sebentar. Sam akan pulang setengah jam lagi.” Ketika kedua manik mereka bertemu, Steve tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya dari raut. “Kau tidak apa kan, di sini sendiri?”

Biner itu menatap Steve lama, sebelum sudut-sudut bibir Bucky terangkat.

_“Don’t mind me, pal.”_

Ada senyum yang mendarat di wajahnya. “Gantilah. Pakai saja bajuku, omong-omong,” adalah kata-kata terakhir Steve sebelum ia berbalik dan pintu ditutup. Apartemen itu sunyi, hanya ada langkah kaki Bucky menuju kamar Steve.

Lengan metal itu membuka lemari pakaian, jemarinya memilah tiap lembar sebelum menarik satu. Sebuah kaus merah dengan tulisan yang tak ia kenal (apa itu—nama tim olahraga?). Kaus usang yang melekat di tubuhnya ditanggalkan, kaus baru milik Steve dikenakannya dalam sekejap.

Biner itu menatap lurus sosok pria yang ada di depan cermin, berikut memperhatikan pakaiannya.

Kaus itu sedikit lebih besar.

 

 

(dan lucu karena delapan puluh tahun cukup untuk membalik semua.)

* * *

 

**end**


End file.
